Dominic Toretto
Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the lead protagonist in the series, and appears in all of the films in the series except for the third installment in the series, 2 Fast 2 Furious in which he was mentioned. An elite street racer, auto mechanic and ex-convict. He is the brother of Mia Toretto and former love interest and ex-boyfriend of Leticia Ortiz. Dominic's crew has perpetrated many high-speed truck hijackings, stealing millions of dollars in merchandise. When he is finally apprehended by Brian O'Conner, Brian lets him go free. He has spent most of his life running from the law. In 2009, Dominic and Brian reunite in the wake of Leticia's death to stop drug lord Arturo Braga, and in 2011, Dominic and Brian make a plot to steal all of Hernan Reyes' money in an attempt to buy their freedom. Dominic Toretto is portrayed by Vin Diesel. Concept and creation The Fast and the Furious film series was inspired by an article on street racing, "Racer X", that appeared in the May 1998 issue of Vibe magazine. Vin Diesel was reportedly paid $2.5 million to star as Dominic Toretto in The Fast and the Furious. Having witnessed his father's death in a stock car race, Dominic is left with the responsibility of watching his younger sister, Mia Toretto, and leading the racers dependent on him. Diesel was reportedly paid $15 million to star in and produce Fast Five. Personality Toretto has been described as "a gruff but affectionate father to his loyal pack of renegades, providing them with barbecue, protection, and a rough moral code to live by." Vin Diesel has described Toretto as "a character who is strong, who is a caretaker.". In contrast to O'Conner's estranged relationship with his father, Toretto is shown to "put family first" and be very protective of Mia. The character is also implied to be religious, asking Jesse to bless their food in'' The Fast and the Furious'' and Vince in'' Fast Five''. In Fast Five, Dominic recalls his father's influence on him. After helping Mia with her homework and sending her to bed, the stock car racer would read his daughter's next chapter to help her the following day. On Sundays, the family would attend church and host a barbecue for neighbors who also attended church. Biography Early Life Dominic grew up the son of a professional stock car/drag race driver whose name is never mentioned. At some point he witnessed his father's stock car being clipped at 120 mph by another racer named Kenny Linder, only to have it explode killing his father inside. Dominic also claimed that he could hear his father screaming inside the burning car, but the other witnesses said that it was him that was screaming. About a week after the accident, he took a 3/4 torque wrench to Kenny Linder's head for clipping his father's car and nearly beat him to death. As a result of his injuries, Kenny Linder ends up becoming a janitor after and has to take public transit to work (implying his inability to drive). Because of this action, Dominic is banned from the professional racetracks for life sent to Lompoc Penitentiary for a two year term due to assault with a deadly weapon. During his high school years, he would street race on a street corner It is through growing up under his stock car racer father that Dominic gained his skills as an automotive mechanic and as a drag racer. Most of his race crew, particularly Vincent, have been Dominic's childhood friends since third grade. The Fast and the Furious Dominic runs both a grocery and a garage as a front for his illegal street racing ventures at night. He is also dating an old friend, Letty Ortiz. During this time, highway robberies of moving freight semi trucks with valuable amounts of merchandise were being orchestrated in what was described by the truck drivers to be 1995 Black Honda Civic coupes with a green underglow. Brian O'Conner, an FBI agent undercover as "Brian Earl Spilner" is assigned to find out who is stealing the merchandise, but Dom is unimpressed after he and his crewman, Vince get into a fight which he breaks up. Brian later challenges Dom to a race, which he loses. However, Dom later allows him to join his crew after he helps him escape police and a competitor, Johnny Tran. Dom and Brian become friends, and Brian begins dating his sister, Mia. Dom is very protective of her, saying "You break her heart, I'll break your neck". As pressure grows on Brian, he is forced to ask Dom to be let in on his illegal to the side purchases. He agrees, but only if Brian wins the Race Wars. During the races, one of Dom's crew, Jesse loses a race, and in a panic, drives off. After the challenges end, Tran accuses Dom of ratting on him to the police, which Dom angrily protests against, he and Letty get into a fight over (unaware that Brian is the one who called the police on Tran). That night, he and the rest of the clan head out. Dom pulls out the Honda Civics to make one last truck jacking. While pulling the job, he notices the truck driver is armed with a shotgun. Vince's arm is trapped in the wire as Letty and Dom try to rescue him. Letty's Civic flips over and Dominic soon skids off the road. Brian catches up and helps Vince off the truck. Brian phones in for a life flight helicopter, revealing to Dominic his serial number and that he is a cop. Vince is taken to a hospital, and Dominic and Mia drive off angrily. Brian confronts Dom at his house. When Jesse comes back, Johnny Tran and his cousin show up to pull off a drive-by, killing Jesse in the process. Brian and Dominic drive out to go after them. Dominic forces Lance's cycle to flip over using his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. Brian successfully shoots Tran, killing him. They then find themselves at an intersection and engage in a street race to a set of train tracks exactly a quarter mile away. As a train approaches, both cars manage to speed up and pass the tracks as the train barrels down on them. Dominic is then sideswiped by an unexpected truck and his car flips over. Brian then goes to check on Dominic. Suddenly, they notice that the cops are coming. Knowing Dominic will be arrested when they arrive, Brian gives his keys to Dominic, saying, "I owe you a ten-second car." A scene at the end of the credits shows Dom driving around Mexico in a red Chevrolet Chevelle SS, and he races off, saying "I live my life a quartermile at a time. Nothing else matters. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." 2 Fast 2 Furious Toretto is never seen, but is referred to several times when either federal agents and/or Roman Pearce ask why Brian O'Conner has been removed from the line of duty as a police officer. This last action from Brian in the first film sums up his aiding and abetting felony charge. Los Bandoleros In Dominican Republic, the team (Letty, Dom, Tego, Santos, Cara and Han) then enjoy a welcome meal with the family. After breaking Leo out of prison, they head to a club, where Han and Cara flirt while Dominic meets up with local politician Elvis, who informs them of a window of opportunity to hijack a gas shipment. While relaxing at the club afterwards, Dominic is surprised by the arrival of Letty Ortiz, who has tracked him from Mexico. The two drive together to the beach, where they rekindle their relationship. Fast & Furious In Fast & Furious, Dom and his new crew are hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. In Panama City, Dominic gets a call from his sister, Mia, who tells him that his girlfriend Letty has been murdered after getting into a near fatal car accident. Dominic heads back to Los Angeles to examine Letty's crash and finds traces of nitromethane. He then goes to the only car mechanic that uses nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park, the man who ordered the fuel. Meanwhile, FBI agent Brian is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga, and search leads him to David Park. Dominic arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and he gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles. The winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the United States-Mexico border. Dominic shows up to race as well, during which two drivers are killed. Dom wins by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control, but he uses his power as an FBI agent to arrest another driver and takes his place on the team. The following day, the team meets Fenix Calderon, one of Braga's men who is revealed to be responsible for Letty's murder. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. After a tense stand-off, Dom detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a Hummer with US$60 million worth of heroin. Both Dom and Brian drive back to Los Angeles and hide the heroin in a police impound lot where Brian picks up a modified Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Brian tells his superiors that in exchange for Dominic's pardon, he will lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin. At the drop site, however, the man who claims to be Braga is a decoy and Campos, the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dominic travel to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen come down to rescue their leader, Brian and Dominic drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. When some of Braga's men are killed, Brian crashes his car and is injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill Brian, Dominic, who survived the explosion and exchanged his 1970 Dodge Charger with a 1973 Chevrolet Camaro F-Bomb, drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start streaming to the crash site on the U.S. side, Brian tells Dominic to leave, but Dominic refuses, saying he's tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dominic to 25 years to life. Fast Five Dom aboard prison transport bus. Suddenly, Mia, Leo, Santos, and Brian arrive and force it to swerve out of the way. As the bus turns, Brian brakes in front of it, causing it to topple over his car. Brian and Dom then agree to meet in Rio de Janeiro. While waiting for Dom, Brian and Mia undertake a job for their old friend Vince to steal three cars from a train. The job goes awry when it is discovered that the train is carrying DEA agents and the cars are seized property. Dom arrives to help Brian and Mia as they realize that they need to steal only one specific car, the Ford GT40. With Mia's help, they steal the car and escape but Brian and Dom are captured by corrupt businessman Hernan Reyes, owner of the car. A shootout ensues and the pair again escape. Vince arrives and is revealed to be working for Reyes after removing a computer chip from the car, shown to contain information on all of Reyes' illicit business activities including laundering over $100 million. Following the train assault, DSS agent Lucas "Luke" Hobbs tracks Dom to his safehouse, assisted by local officer Elena Neves to apprehend him, but finds them under assault by Reyes' men. Dom, Mia and Brian escape when Mia announces she is pregnant with Brian's child. The trio decides to organize a crew to perform a heist on Reyes' laundered money. Dom's old crew of Han, Leo, Santos, and Gisele Harabo is called in, along with Brian's friends Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, to join in the heist. Vince saves Mia from Reyes' men, earning Dom's trust once more. The crew then proceed to steal four 2011 Police Dodge Chargers for their mission. Hobbs finds Dom and arrests him with Brian, Mia and Vince. While transporting them to an airport for extradition to the United States, the convoy is attacked by Reyes' men, killing Hobbs' team and fatally wounding Vince. Hobbs proceeds to help them after he is saved by Dom and wants revenge for his team, Hobbs and Elena join the heist team. The heist begins the following day as the gang breaks into the police station where Reyes' money is stored and tear the vault from the building using their cars, dragging it through the city. During the escape Dom manages to take out Reyes' car, badly injuring him before he is shot and killed by Hobbs. Hobbs refuses to let Dom go free but, unwilling to arrest him, agrees to give him and Brian a 24-hour head start to flee. The gang split Reyes' money from the heist and go their separate ways. In the South Pacific, Brian and a pregnant Mia relax on a beach where they are met by Dom and Elena. Brian challenges Dom to a final, no-stakes race to prove who is the better driver. In a post-credits scene, Hobbs is given a special file by U.S. Customs agent Monica Fuentes. The file concerns a group of high-jackers who stole from a military convoy in Berlin. Hobbs first turns away the file saying if it is not Toretto he is not interested, but when Fuentes urges him to look again Hobbs flips through the information and is shocked when a recently taken photograph of Letty appears, implying that she survived the car crash and shooting in Fast & Furious and has for some unknown reason stayed away from Dom. Fast & Furious 6 Tokyo Drift Dom makes a cameo appearance as he reveals his affiliation with Han, one of the main characters in this film as one of his former race crew members. He also reveals that the vehicle (a souped up 1970 Buick Skylark) that the main character, Sean Boswell, races against, used to belong to Han, and now belongs to him after winning it in a race. He then proceeds to race Sean who drives his Nissan Silvia S15. Appearances Films *''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) (cameo) *''Fast & Furious'' (2009) *''Fast Five'' (2011) *''Fast & Furious 6'' (2013) Short films * Los Bandoleros (2009) Quotes You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do. Dom's Cars Trivia *He is the main protagonist in the film series. *Its is implied that Dominic is very religious. He tells Jesse to bless the food in The Fast and The Furious and Vince in Fast Five. *Dominic is a very skilled fugitive. Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Trivia Category:Street racers Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Tokyo Drift Characters